The present disclosure generally relates to a quick release assembly, and more particularly relates to a quick release assembly for an aircraft landing gear strut, though the quick release assembly is amenable to other applications.
The forward landing gear for an aircraft is typically comprised of an aircraft landing gear strut of the type having an upper cylinder portion and a lower piston portion telescopingly or reciprocally received in the cylinder portion. The upper cylinder portion is connected to an underside of a forward portion of the aircraft. A wheel frame rotatably mounting a landing wheel is secured to the piston portion. Relative movement between the lower piston portion and the upper cylinder portion, and thus between the wheel and the aircraft, can be hydraulically or pneumatically controlled to provide cushioning characteristics allowing the strut to absorb ground shocks when the aircraft is landing.
In landing gear of this type, the landing wheel can be steered by a pilot in the aircraft as is necessary for steering the aircraft after landing. In one example, a steering apparatus includes steering collar disposed on the cylinder portion. The steering collar is rotated by a steering actuator in accordance with steering input provided by the pilot. A pair of torque link members connects the steering collar to the landing wheel, and particularly the wheel frame, to transmit steering from the collar to the wheel. The torque link members prevent relative rotation between the steering collar and the wheel, while allowing reciprocal movement between the upper cylinder portion and the wheel.
After landing, it is often desirable to disconnect the landing wheel from the steering collar and thus from the steering apparatus to allow free rotation of the landing wheel. This can allow the aircraft to be maneuvered from the ground, such as when being towed by a tractor or other land vehicle. To disconnect the steering wheel frame from the steering collar, the torque link members are usually disconnected, either from one another or together from the cylinder portion or the piston portion. A disconnection assembly can be provided in association with the torque link members to facilitate such disconnection of the torque link members; however, known disconnection means or assemblies can be heavy, overly complex, prone to having parts lost, generally unwieldy or cumbersome, and/or likely to become obstructions when in a disconnected state (e.g., a dangling lanyard).